Demon
}|GetValue= } | name = Demon | hp = 8200 | exp = 6000 | ratio = 0.732 | summon = -- | convince = -- | isboss = no | pushable = No | pushobjects = Yes | creatureclass = Demons | primarytype = Demons | abilities = Melee (0-520), Huge Fireball (Fire Damage: 150-250), Great Energy Beam (Life Drain: 300-460), Energy Strike (Only from close. Energy Damage: 210-300), Mana Drain (0-120), Self-Healing (1-250), Haste, Fire Field, Distance Paralyze, Summons up to 1 Fire Elemental. | maxdmg = 1530 (1880 with the Fire Elemental) | walksthrough = Fire, Energy, Poison | ignoresfields = None | immunities = Invisibility, Paralysis. | physicalDmgMod = 70% | holyDmgMod = 110% | deathDmgMod = 70% | fireDmgMod = 0% | energyDmgMod = 50% | iceDmgMod = 110% | earthDmgMod = 60% | drownDmgMod = 0% | hpDrainDmgMod = 0% | behavior = Demons attack the enemy with extremely powerful attacks until death. | sounds = "Your soul will be mine!"; "CHAMEK ATH UTHUL ARAK!"; "I SMELL FEEEEAAAAAR!"; "Your resistance is futile!"; "MUHAHAHA". | notes = Demons are the servants of evil. More or less devoted servants of Zathroth, they cause strife and havoc wherever they appear. Their masters are known as Demonlords, Demon Overlords and Archdemons. Long time ago, Demons used to drop Magic Swords and Coconuts. It is said that in one room behind Hero Cave, a Demon can spawn even if there's people inside, but it has not been confirmed. The older "Version" of Demon is Daemon, which was removed in 2000/2001. You can use a Blessed Wooden Stake on a slain Demon to get Demon Dust. In some trickly places like Bazir's throneroom and Oasis Tomb they can have the same behavior and loot as a Goblin (see: Demongoblin). | location = Hero Cave, Demon Helmet Quest, The Annihilator Quest room, Ferumbras' Citadel, Goroma, Ghostlands (Warlock area - unreachable), Liberty Bay (hidden underground passage - unreachable), Razzachai, deep in Pits of Inferno (found in every Throneroom except Verminor's), deep Formorgar Mines, Caves in The Inquisition Quest (during way to Annihilon, Hellgorak and in room with shadow nexus), during The Demon Oak Quest and in Yalahar (Alchemist Quarter and Magician Quarter) . | strategy = You need some kind of healing. Do not stand in front of them. They use an attack which look like Energy Beam, but causes Life Drain damage. Kill the Fire Elementals quickly. You can start blocking them at Level 80 with good Skills (blockers with Level lower than 80 will probably die in most of the cases). You can hunt them with a team of Mages using Icicle Runes. It's better to use Boots of Haste instead of Steel Boots because Demons are fast and staying diagonal can be hard. Mages can actually block them with full mana using Magic Shield at lvl 80 with Great Mana Potions while someone shoots (not profitable). Paladins can run them with Speed boosters like Speed Set and kill them with Assassin Stars or Royal Crossbow with Power or Infernal Bolts and Divine Missile in wide respawns. Using Divine Healing after Demon's Huge Fireball (Radius as high as Ultimate Spells) will keep you out of danger. Just focus in your speed and in your Mana. You can't stairhop them anymore. If you have more than 1700 Hit Points you can run around and use Light Healing and after combo when you have 1000 or less hp - Salvation. Knights can kill them but it will most likely be a huge waste as Demons are strong against Physical Damage. If you are high leveled player and someone's healing you by Heal Friend spell you may block few Demons and use Berserk and Annihilation spells to kill them faster. Mages should put on Magma Set, Mastermind Shield and Magic Sword to get more defense. Magic Shield spell is recommended below Level 130. All vocations can use Garlic Necklace to reduce damage from the Life Drain Beam. While you are alone it's recommended to run around and using Icicle runes. If you have Knight in your team he can block few demons and you may use Avalanche runes on them. | loot = 0-320 gp, 0-1 Platinum Coin, 0-6 Fire Mushrooms, 0-3 Ultimate Health Potion, 0-3 Great Mana Potion, Double Axe, Small Emerald, 0-5 Assassin Stars (semi-rare), Fire Axe (semi-rare), Talon (semi-rare), Orb (semi-rare), Giant Sword (semi-rare), Golden Sickle (rare), Stealth Ring (rare), Devil Helmet (rare), Purple Tome (rare), Gold Ring (rare), Platinum Amulet (rare), Ice Rapier (rare), Demon Shield (rare), Ring of Healing (very rare), Demon Horn (very rare), Golden Legs (very rare), Mastermind Shield (very rare), Might Ring (very rare), Magic Plate Armor (very rare), Demon Trophy (very rare), Demonrage Sword (very rare). }}